plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog Walker
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Hunt |ability = None |flavor text = Is the Zombie walking the dog, or is the dog walking the Zombie? Hard to say.}} Dog Walker is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . He has the Hunt trait and does not have any abilities. His closest plant counterpart is Corn Dog. Origins He is based on the scrapped Dog Walker Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. His description could possibly be a reference to Garth Nix's quote "Does the walker choose the path or the path choose the walker?" in the fantasy novel Sabriel. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Trait: Hunt' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Is the Zombie walking the dog, or is the dog walking the Zombie? Hard to say. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.16.10 *Ability removed. *Trait added: Hunt (Same effect as previous ability) Strategies With Dog Walker is a good starting zombie, but not for attacking your opponent. Instead, Dog Walker shines at preventing your opponent from playing cheap setup plants like , Poison Mushroom, , or even Haunted Pumpking, as Dog Walker goes to that plant's lane and disposes of it. Giving him stat boosts or the Deadly trait helps him destroy tougher plants, while giving him the Frenzy trait lets him hurt your opponent if he can destroy the plant fronting him. However, you will have to beware of instant-kills and Bouncing in this case. Dog Walker's Hunt trait, however, can be easily exploited once your opponent generates enough sun to play multiple plants, especially if they have good or reliable card draw. Dog Walker cannot be expected to survive long either, since he will always be fronted by a plant unless none are played that turn. Being a pet zombie, Dog Walker can also be used as a cheap way to activate Zookeeper's and Cat Lady's ability. Against Dog Walker can be hard to counter due to his Hunt trait, especially if you have plants that either need to survive like Party Thyme, or those with Anti-Hero (especially Poison Mushroom and Poison Ivy). However, he is also very easy to destroy thanks to that; any plant that does 2 damage like is enough, as Dog Walker will move there and be destroyed. Later on, be careful of the order you play cards in when Dog Walker is on the field, as you may want certain plants to survive or attack your opponent directly, and others to combat Dog Walker. Gallery DogWalkerStatNew.jpg|Dog Walker's statistics Dog Walker new card.jpg|Dog Walker's card DogWalkerCardImage.png|Dog Walker's card image DogWalkerGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Dog Walker's grayed out card Dog Walker Attacking.png|Dog Walker attacking Dog Walker Ability.png|Dog Walker activating his Hunt trait DogWalkerDestroyed.png|Dog Walker destroyed Frozen Dog Walker.jpeg|Dog Walker frozen DogWalkerFrenzy.png|Dog Walker with the Frenzy trait 3CCB75E4-9BC6-4EBD-8F5A-981D283594E7.jpeg|Dog Walker with the Overshoot trait WhaleWalker.jpg|Dog Walker Fused with Killer Whale LawnmowerDestroyingDogWalker.jpg| being played on Dog Walker IMG 1671.png|Maniacal Laugh being played on Dog Walker Devour on Dog Walker.jpg|Devour being played on Dog Walker DogWalkTrailer.PNG|Dog Walker in the trailer Old New Doggy Zombie.png|Dog Walker's statistics before update 1.16.10 Dog Walker stats.png|Dog Walker's statistics Dogwalker1.png|Dog Walker's statistics Dog Walker Seed.png|Dog Walker's card DogCard.png|Dog Walker's card Choice between Smoke Bomb and Dog Walker.jpeg|The player having the choice between Dog Walker and Smoke Bomb as the prize for completing a level Trivia *The dog Dog Walker is carrying is a dachshund. *His hair is similar to Newspaper Zombie's. *Prior to an update, there was a visual error in which the dog's tongue was underneath its mouth. *This zombie can be seen in one of the trailers of the game which uses the graphics resembling those of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *He is mentioned in Pea Patch's description. Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Hunt cards